battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kharkov
The city of Kharkov (Ukrainian: Харків, Russian: Ха́рьков) was subject to four battles between the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany in World War II. In the first battle, in October, two German armies surrounded the city and captured it. In the second battle, in May 1942, the Soviets attempted to retake the city but were stalled by counterattacks and then cut off from their objective by a German flanking attack. In the third battle, in February 1943, the Red Army launched a number of attacks that broke the German defense lines and recaptured several cities, including Kharkov. However, the battles exhausted the Soviet troops, and German retaliation soon brought the city back into their hands. In the fourth battle, in August of the same year, the Red Army finally retook the city permanently. One such engagement is a map featured in Battlefield 1942. Description Conquest At the start of the game, Soviet and German forces each have an uncapturable base on either side of the map. Between the bases is an island, with a connecting bridge either side. Near each bridge, at the ends closest to the respective bases, are capturable points. On the island is a large hill, atop which lies a third capturable point. This is home to artillery, as well as flak and machine gun emplacements. Equipment Flags Soviet Base The Soviet base is a farm with a small converted airstrip, The layout consists of two houses and a barn. The two houses haveidentical layouts with nothing of interest inside. The barn holds two ladders which can be used to climb up to the second and third levels. The barn also contains an ammo crate to the left of the eastern entrance, and a medical cabinet to the right. The base spawns two T-34-85s and M3 Halftracks, one Willys WB, a Yak-9 and an Ilyushin-2. German Base The German base is an identical clone of the Russian Base. Two Panzer IVs and Hanomags, one Kubelwagon, a Ju-87 and a Bf-109 spawn here. Western Bank The Western Bank flag is a flag point which acts as the Allies' staging ground to assault the city. It spawns one light tank and an MG position that points towards the bridge. The building ruins provide limited cover. Kharkov Hills This flag is the highest point of the map. A road leads up from the ruins of the city to the top of the hill, where two houses can be found. Spawns flak guns and artillery. The house in front of the flag has an ammunition box to the left of the door, and a medical cabinet to the right. Whoever holds the Hills point has an advantage because, in addition to causing enemy ticket bleed, the flag can be used as a vantage point to pound enemy attacks attempting to cross the river. Eastern Bank The Eastern Bank flag is a flag point which acts as the Axis' staging ground to assault the city. It spawns one light tank and an MG position that points towards the bridge. The building ruins provide limited cover Outcomes ru:Харьков (карта) Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942 Category:Stub